The Teen Avengers
by goddessofthesea123
Summary: this story is about 20 years after the new york invasion and when the avengers were on their final secret mission and they were taken hostage. Now its up to their kids to save them and the world alone. I dont not own any of the original Avengers but I do own the teen avengers
1. epilouge

Epilogue:

It has been 20 years since the New York invasion. The Avengers split for some time. Tony and Pepper spent a year rebuilding the Stark Tower. They had decided to rebuild the tower to accommodate all the avengers needs. The year after it was completed, Tony and Pepper got married. They even got married on the balcony of the Stark Tower. Within the six months after their wedding, Pepper ended up being pregnant with quadruplets. The two oldest were named Anthony Edward Jr. and Damn Stephan. The youngest were name Nicole Alexis and Tyler James.

On Asgard, Thor had taken Loki to Odin Allfather for his punishment. Odin Allfather had sentence Loki to banishment from Asgard and Earth. Thor was saddened about Loki's banishment but he knew that his brother needed to be punished for his crime. Thor was walking to where he and his brother fought til Thor destroyed the bifrost. "Hemdoll, how fare thy?" Thor asked. "I fare thy well" Hemdoll said. "She searches for you nonstop your majesty." he continued to tell Thor. "I wish there was a way to go to my dear Jane." Thor said with a great sadness in his voice. "There is Thor, there is always a way to go to the ones you love." Hemdoll said. "But how my dear friend?" Thor said with slight hopefulness in his voice. "Spin your hammer quickly my son, then imagine where you want to go." Odin Allfather said as he walked behind them. "It opens a portal to the one place you seek to find" He said. Thor looked as his hammer then to his father, "Thank you father." Thor said.

Thor spun his hammer, imagining earth and a portal opened right in front of his eyes. When the portal open right in front of Jane's new house. Jane suddenly heard a loud clap of thunder. She ran outside and saw a shadowy figure. "Th-Thor?!" Jane exclaimed. "I've return for you my love" Thor said as he step into the light opening his arms. She ran into his arms and whispered in his ear, "I've missed you so much."

A year later, they got married on the beach. Everyone was there including director Nick Fury and Agent Mariah Hill. Tony and Pepper even said they had a floor all to themselves at Stark tower. Six months after they were married, Jane was pregnant with quadruplets as well. The oldest were Thor jr. and Adonia. The youngest were Alison and Alana.

Steve met Darcy at Jane's and Thor's wedding. After Jane had given birth to her kids, they got married as well. They were wed on the top of Stark tower. Steve and Darcy were given their own floor as well at Stark tower as a wedding gift from Tony and Pepper. Darcy found out that she was pregnant with twins during their honeymoon. Katrina was first then came her brother, Delanie. They were all so excited.

Then shortly after Steve and Darcy was Bruce Banner and Betty Ross. Bruce and Betty got married in a small town outside of Phoenix, Az. A year later, Betty had twins named Kyleigh and Cameron. Natasha and Clint Burton were secretly married due to the fact that they were still S.H.E.I.L.D agents, but after Kyleigh and Cameron were born, Natasha found out that she too was also pregnant. She had quadruplets as well, The oldest were Clint Jr. and Brian. The youngest were Alyssa and Alison. Our story begans with all the avengers including their kids all moved in and settled in at Stark Tower in New York city…


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

16 years later, the babies are officially teenagers. Nicole has been training with both Tony and Tony jr, who is also known as Tj. Pepper had decided to taken both Damon and Alyssa out to pick prom outfits. Thor and Jane had return to Asgard with Nick and Adonia. Natasha and Clint were out on a secret mission for S.H.E.I.L.D. While Kyleigh and Tyler were in Tyler's room talking about how they would love to join S.H.E.I.L.D.. Kyleigh was becoming very comfortable and laid her head against Tyler's chest and Tyler was wrapping his arm around her arms. "Ty can I tell you something?" Kyleigh began to ask. "Sure babe, what's on your mind my love?" Ty asked. "I feel like my parents or in this case all the parents are hiding something important from us" Kyleigh said looking up at Tyler. "Why would you say something like that babe?" He said looking down at her. "I don't know but I sometime wonder why our parents are training us in combat and where did they learn how to fight." She said kissing his cheek. "I'm not sure my love, maybe they were trained at a young age." He said. Kyleigh shrugged her shoulders, "Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner request your present in your father's lab." Jarvis said. Tyler got up and so did Kyleigh, They both walked downstairs and into the lab. Inside the lab, both of kyleigh's parents were at work on some secret weapon for S.H.E.I.L.D. " Hi mommy, Hi daddy" Kyleigh said kissing both of her parent's cheek. "Hey Uncle Bruce and Auntie Betty" Tyler said walking behind Kyleigh. Dr. Bruce Banner looked up from his work, "Ty, please take a seat." He said. Tyler sat down on a stool in front of Bruce, "What's up Uncle Bruce?" Ty said, "I just want to talk to you Ty, we haven't had our talks in a long time" Bruce said. "Hey sweetie why don't you and kyleigh go upstairs and grab something to drink?" Bruce said as he looks at Betty and Kyleigh. Betty nodded, then her and kyleigh went upstairs to grab some drinks. When the girls disappeared, "How much do you love my daughter, Kyleigh?" Bruce said. "Uncle Bruce, Kyleigh has slowly become my life, my words cannot describe my love I have for her" Ty began to say. "She has become the very air I breath, she is my everything Uncle Bruce." Ty continued to say. "Good, I just want to make sure my daughter is safe from harm and love til the end of time." Bruce finally said. Ty nodded and said, "Uncle Bruce I promise to take care of her til my very last breath." Ty got up and saw Kyleigh walking down the steps with a tray. He went to help her, "What did daddy want babe?" Kyleigh asked while smiling at Ty then at her father. Ty smiled at Bruce then her saying, "He just wants to make sure that im treating his most beautiful daughter like a princess." She looked up at him and slowly pressed her lips against his.

While ty and kyeligh were with her parents, Nicole was with her family in the training room with her father, the famous ceo of stark industries, Tony Stark and her brother, the equally genius compare to her, Tony Jr. "Why are you so distracted Nicole?" Tony said. "I'm just worried that's all dad." Nicole said. Tj was on the bench, lefting some weights. "She is worried that her little boyfriend can't take care of himself without her help" Tj laughs. Nicole looks at Tj scolding, "Not true, he is just never late from coming back and I miss him terrible that's all." She said. "I'm sure he is fine sweetie, plus I don't think his family there would ever let anything come to harm him." Tony said reassuring his daughter, then all of them were startle but a huge clap of thunder. "He is here!" Nicole practically screamed running out of the gym and to the elevator. While on the roof, "I'm glad to be home, I miss her so much I cant wait to wrap my arms around her." Nick said looking at his father and mother. "I'm sure missed you too Nick" Jane said. "I am also sure my son, that lady Nicole missed you dearly" Thor said. When they walk into the living room at stark tower, "NICK!" Nicole screamed out running into his arms. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist as she lay her head on his shoulder. "I have misses you so much my love my heart ached foe being away from you so long" He whispered. "I have missed you too babyboy" she whispered back.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Engagements

Tony and the avengers were preparing a big dinner, the teens graduate in less than two weeks. Tony watch the teens as they argue on what they want to watch. "I'm glad that we can still be the avengers and not drag the kids into this." Tony said. "Yes we all are, but we do have one final mission til we can call it quits and let the people S.H.E.I.L.D trained to fight crime." Clint said. "I wish that we didn't have to do this final mission." Bruce said. "I want to go on this final mission but with squirt here, he wont let me." Natasha said pointing both to her five months pregnant belly then points to Clint. "Well of course not, I don't want you and the baby to get hurt and plus if something happens to the men…" Clint said. "Then our kids have their mothers to help and raise them." Tony finally said. The women sigh and watch the teens playfully fight.

"Come on why can't we watch Robin Hood?" Cj said. "Because you have a final history test to study for Cj and if you don't pass you don't graduate and I really think your parents will kick your ass for it." Alana said. Cj groaned, "Come on baby please just this once after the movie is done I will go study." He said. Alana shook her head, "No Cj lets go and study right now or I will go and get your mom" She said getting a little annoyed and frustrated. Cj sighed and got up, "fine babe but please don't bring my mom into this." He said as he pleaded. As Cj and Alana left, everyone couldn't stop laughing. "Oh that was great but what are we going to watch?" Cameron asked. "A romantic comedy is a good thing." Alyssa said as she laid down on the couch with her head on Damon's lap. "Babe I don't think the guys would want to watch the Ugly Truth for like the twentieth time." Damon said as he laughed. "I want to watch something with action in it." Anastasia said while she was sitting up against the sofa waiting for Delanie to come up from training. As soon as, Tyler turned on the tv, the movie Bad Boys 2 came on. "How about this movie?" Ty pointed out. Ty looked up the movie on IMDB, "It's a mix of a comedy, action, and somewhat romance." He said. Everyone laughed. Nicole and Nick walked in with a bowel of popcorn and drinks. "What's so funny?" Nick said laying down on the floor.

Tony called all the kids to dinner. Tyler walked in holding Kyleigh's hand, they were followed by Cj, Alana, Nick, Nicole, Cameron, Alison, Damon, Alyssa, Delanie, Anastasia, Brain, and Katrina. The couples sat by each other and the adults sat infront of them. "So kids," Tony began to say. "We have made this dinner to honor you all for graduating, We all love and care for every single one of you, no matter what you choose to do in life, we as your parents and aunts and uncles, will always be proud of you" he said. "Now let's eat!" Tony laughed. Pepper looked around, "Nicole, where is your brother?" She asked. "He went out with Adonia, to celebrate that she is graduating high school and their four year anniversary." She said. Pepper then looks at Tony, "Can you call tj and ask him if he needs extra cash or a ride to come in Tony?" She asked. Tony looked up from his plate and sighed smiling, "My love I think Tj can take care of himself plus I gave him the stark industries card, he was kinda of nervous when came and ask me where he should take Adonia out or what to give her." He said. Everyone continued to eat. "How's studying going Cj?" Clint asked his son. Cj looked at his dad and mom, "its going ok, Alana keeps quizzing me after every chapter but its ok." He said. "Alana ease up on him we don't want him to become like your uncle tony now don't we?" Jane said with laughing. Alana giggle then said " Well if he doesn't pass I know he won't be able to go on a mission with uncle clint and aunt tasha." Clint and Natasha looked at Cj, who looked down at his plate. "What is she talking about Cj?" Natasha asked. "Mom, Dad, its nothing really, I just if I fail this exam tomorrow I can't graduate til the summer." Cj said. "We are going to have a talk about this." Clint said continuing to eat while Natasha sighed. "Look cj, just study hard and you will graduate." Tony said.

Meanwhile Tj was with Adonia, they had walked on fifth avenue and they stopped by Chanel, Dior, and Saks fifth avenue. Tj bought her small things left and right in every shop. "hey babe lets grab a bite to eat." He suggested. Adonia smiled, "Let's go to Fig and Olive baby please I heard from all my friends that its really good." She said. Tj laughed and said, "sure why not babe I was going to say let's go to Central Park for a picnic." Adonia was in shocked and smiles, "Let's do that baby I want to do that can we please do that?" She asked. Tj took her hand and lead her to central park, there he led her to a candle lit picnic area, Adonia gasped and turn to Tj and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Babe when did you do all this?" She asked while she walked slowly toward the picnic. "I had a little help, I wanted to make this anniversary special for you my love" He said walking slowly behind her. They sat down and had a wonderful dinner, they remember all the good things and bad things. "Babe there is something I wanted to ask of you," Tj said. Adonia looked at tj confused until she saw him get on one knee. Adonia sat up and gasp, "Adonia Thorson, I know that we had not had the best relationship but I want you to know that you are the only person that has captured my heart and I can't breath let alone function without you in my life, Adoina would you do me the honor in marrying me?" Tj said as he looked at her hoping it would be a positive answer. Adonia nodded tearing up, "Yes tony yes my love yes a thousand time yes." She said, he smiled and slid the ring on her ring finger. She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Adonia my love." Tj whispered. "I love you too Anthony Edward I love you so much." Adonia whispered.

"Cj, you have to wake up, you need to study I want you to pass this test babe really." Alana said. Cj groaned and sat up, "Alana we have been studying for four and half hours please can we just take a small break and rest please my darling, I can't continue to study." Cj said. Alana wrapped Cj's arm around her shoulders and looked at him, "Babe I just I want you to graduate with me, your mom and dad want to see you graduate." She said. Cj sighed and lay his head on hers, "I know babe, I know, I want to graduate with you too but this is just hard." He said. "Everything is easy but history is very hard for me babe." He continued to say. Alana slowly fell asleep laying her head on his pillow, Cj lay down and wrapped his arm around her waist and had fallen asleep as well with their history text book on the edge of the bed. Natasha walks in and said "Cj do you and Alana want a…" she was just about to finish her question when she notice that both Alana and Cj were sleeping. She poke her head out of the door, "Clint can you come to Cj's room for a little bit please?" She asked then goes back into the room to pack up Alana's and Cj's things. She covers up cj while Clint walks into the room, "What's up babe?" He asked. Natasha walks up to clint, "Can you take Alana back to Thor and Jane so she can get some well needed rest?" She asked rubbing her belly. Clint nodded and kisses her cheek, he walked up to Alana and picked her up. They both walked out of Cj's room with Alana in Clint's arm.

Clint walked up to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator dinged and Clint stepped in and pushed the button for Thor's and Jane's floor. Clint waited til the elevator stopped, Clint stepped off and walked into Thor's living room where he heard the tv. "Excuse me," Clint said. "Archer, what brings you to my home?" Thor asked. "Alana fell asleep in Cj's room while they were studying so I figured to drop her off so she can sleep in her own bed" Clint explained. Thor nodded and went over to him to receive Alana. "Thank you for bringing her home Clint, she is worried about Cj not passing his exam and graduating with her." Jane said. "I know im worried about him to, but I must be going back to my floor" Clint said and walked back into the elevator.

Tj and Adonia walked into the top floor of Stark Tower. Tj noticed that Adonia looked very worried. "My love are you nervous?" Tj asked. Adonia nodded slowly squeazing his hand slightly. "don't worry my love," Tj said. "Jarvis can you have our parents meet us in the dining room please?" Tj asked. "Right away young Mr. Stark." Jarvis replied. "Mr. and Mrs. Odinson, your presents is required the dining room." Jarvis said. Thor and Jane looked at each other and went toward the elevator, pushing the button to go to the dining room. Tony and Pepper were in their room getting ready to head to bed, "Mr. and Mrs. Stark, your presents is required in the dining room." Jarvis said. "Jarvis, is everything alright?" Tony asked the A.I. "Young Tony required your presents in the dining room." Jarvis replied. Pepper looked at Tony and ran to the dining room. Adonia sat at the head of the table and with Tj standing behind her, "What's wrong Tj?" Pepper asked nervously. Jane and Thor walked in and looked at Tony and Pepper. "Oh dear god please Adonia please tell me you are not…"Jane said. "Mom, I am not pregnant but me and Tj would like to talk to you and daddy with aunt Pepper and uncle Tony as well." Adonia said. Jane sighed in relief and sat beside Adonia. Thor also sat at the table beside Jane. Tony and Pepper took their seat on the otherside. "Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper, please don't be mad at Tj but,"Adonia began to say when she lefted her left hand showing the engagement ring. "I want our families blessing, it would mean the world to Adonia and me if we could have your blessings." Tj finished what Adonia want to say. Tony got up and walked to Adonia and Tj, he hugged Adonia and gave his son a hand shake. "Congratulations you two, you have my blessing" Tony said. "Aye my daughter betrothed?" Thor said standing up. Jane smiled, "You know you have my and your father's blessing if it makes you happy my dalring." She said. Tj looks at Pepper who was about to cry and ran to her. "Mom please don't cry, I was hoping you be happy." He said. Pepper was somewhat upset because her little boy grew up but she was excited to have another wedding here at Stark Tower. "Im not upset Tj I am happy for you and Adonia and you have my blessing, under one condition." She began to say. "I think jane would agree with me, but you and Adonia will have the wedding til after Adonia finishes college." She finished. Adonia stood by Tj and took his hand into hers, "Aunt Pepper, I had told Tj that I wanted the wedding after college and he agreed with me" She said. Pepper and Jane were surpised. "I love Tj so much but since he graduated college when he was 12, I want to catch up with him and have a career of my own, I told him that he needs to wait to be my husband and that I need time to plan my dream wedding with you and my mother and the rest of my aunts." She said. "My daughter is very intelligent, I am very proud of you my sweet Adonia." Thor said.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

Chapter 3: Unexpected surprises part 1

Nicole Stark had been thinking about what to get Nick for his 17th birhday. "Ugh, why is it so hard to buy an Asgardian prince a birthday present?" she told Kyleigh. "That's cause your boytoy is a manly manand not like your brother Tyler over there playing with the display" she said pointing to was so bored waiting for the girls to finish shopping for Nick's birthday present."Why am I here babe?" Tyler said with so much bordem. "Babe we are shopping for Nick's birthday present can you please help your sister pick out something." Kyleigh said. "Well if I was you I would ask aunt Jane to bring you an Asgardian dress and have a romantic niht out for his bday or thats what at least he has told me" Tyler said while he shrugged. "And you didnt tell me this why?" Nicole said. Tyler shrugged. They all walked back to the car from saks fifth avenue.

Meanwhile at the tower, Nick was pacing around because he fiund out that Adonia is engaged to his best friend. He wanted to purpose to Nicole on their aniversary but his sister, Adonia, she would get her mother's ring. He sighed and sat on the sofa putting his face.

Nicole and the others return from shopping and she saw Nick getting ready to retuen to Asgard, before she say her goodbye she went to go find her aunt. "Jarvis, do you know where my aunt Jane is at?" she said to the a.i. "Miss. Stark, she is located in herroom at the moment." the A.I. said. Nicole went to the Thorson's floor. She knocked on her aunt's bedroom door. Thor ooened the door. "Hey uncle Thor, is aunt Jane in there?" she asked. Thor smiled, "of course Nicole, she is in here, is everything ok between you and Nicholas?" Thor said with a frown. "Everything is fine with me and Nick" she said smiling. "oh hey Nicky sweetie." her aunt said. "Auntie Jane can I ask you for a small favor?" she said. "of course my dear, what is the favor?" her aunt asked."well I was wonderin if you can bring me back an Asgardian dress back?" Nicole said nervously. Jane and Thor smiled, "of course sweetie, may I asked why?" Jane asked smiling. "well I wanted to surprise Nick for his birthday and dress up and take him to a romantic dinner up on the roof." Nicole explained. Jane smiled, "Aww Nicole that is sweet, we will try to be back before his birthday." she said. Nicole smiled and said "thank you Auntie Jane."

Nicole said her goodbyes to Jane and Thor. She walked up to the roof knowing that when he is stress that is where he will be. She walks up rigt behund him, wraps her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back."Are you ok my love?" Nicole asked him. "I just I am not sure of my sister marrying your brother." Nick responded with a sigh. Nicole looked at him. "why baby?" she asked. "I just dont want her to get hurt." he said. She nodded, "Baby she wont get hurt, I promise." she sad. He smiled and kissed her temple, "I love you babygirl." he said. "I love you too babyboy, come on lets get you pack." she said. They both went to Nick's rokm and finish packing.

Damon was downstairs with Tony sr. in the workshop. "hey dad, can I ask you somehing?" he asked. "sure son, what's on your genius mind?" Tony asked. "I want to surprise Alyssa wih a great five year aniversary gift, I do want to purpose to her, I am not sure how though, how did you purpose to mom?" Brian asked. "Your father took me out to dinner and then took me for a stroll jn centeral park than he lead me to a picnic area where a blanket was laying down and he kneeled down on one knee and purposed." Pepper said while bringing down some lunch for them. Tony laughed and kissed Pepper's cheek. Damon smiled at his parents, "were you surprised by it mom?" Damon asked."Of course, he was romantic as he could ever be." she smiled remembering that night. "Mom, can you come ring shopping with me?" Damon asked. She smiled, "of course, I will baby, asw my little boy is going to marry his sweetheart." Pepper smiled. "can I come too?" Tony asked. "of course dad" Damon said while he was laughing.

Alison had gotten Type A flu, she was pale and unable to get up and out of bed. Cameron was on a school trip, but he flew back to take care of her. Cameron comes into Alison's room carrying a tray with chicken soup and orange juice. "Baby, you awake my darling?" He asked gently, Alison groaned turning towards him. She smiled slightly, "Aww babe you didnt have too." She said trying to get comfortable. "I promise to take care of you babygirl and I am going to keep my promise." He said as he placed the tray on her nightstand. He grabbed the bowl and began to feed her. She only ate half of the soup.

He laid back and wrapped his arm around her, Cameron put on her favorite movie, footloose, she snuggled close, laying her head on his chest and fallen asleep half way. He didnt realize that he had also fallen asleep with her.

Delanie was walking down to the training room. He couldnt find the person, he really wanted to see. He had found her in the gym. She was working out while she looked stressed. She was hitting the punching bag. She had missed a punch and got hit. She fell into the ground. Del ran to her. "Babe, you ok?" he said with concern and worried in his voice. She began to get and push Del out the way. He grab her hand and looked at her. "what the hell is your problem?" he said. "My parents arent her for my birthday, you didnt wake me for my birthday, I got a mysterious text saying you hooked up for five girls, what do you think is my problem?" She said while she slipped her arm out of his grip. "your parents arent here because they are working, I was setting for your birthday dinner on the roof for a surprise, and me hooking up with five girls is wrong because if you havent notice anything darling I been with you 24/7." he said. "think what you want but you are the only one who ruined your birhday." Del said with anger in his voice. He walked away shaking. Ana stayed and started to cry realizing he was right.

She showered and went looking for him, she went to his room. Empty. She looked in the kitchen. Empty. She realized he was on the roof, she ran than she noticed him up against the sliding glass door. The table was flipped over, everything was on the ground. She was tearing up, he had tried to make her birthday special. She walked outside and she saw candles on the floor, flowers and their dinner all over the floor. Ana looked him in tears, "I am so sorry babe, I truly am" she began to say, then she noticed hat he had cuts from where the shattered glass was. "Baby I just I hate the fact I have to spend another birthday alone without my parents, " she said. Del didnt say anything. "Del, baby please say something." Del looked at her with red eyes, he had been crying. "you were never alone because your parents help setthis up with me and it all went to hell so here," he slide two boxes toward her, "Happy fucking Birthday Anastasia." He said crying. She picked up the boxes, unwrapped them. The long slim box was a bracelet from her parents, the one she had been eyeing for two weeks. The small box was a ring box. Inside that box was a promise ring. She gasped and looked at him. "now do you think I hooked up with five girls?" he said, getting up. She ran to him and hugged him. "I am so sorry my love, I just got insecure, I didnt want to lose you and I still dont." She whispered while she cried. Del sighed slowly wrapped his arms around her waist


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4: Unexpecting Surprises part 2

Cj was so nervous. He was waiting for his test results. There results would determined whether he would go to summer school or graduate with the love of his life. He sighed shaking his leg nervously. He heard the door open and he saw his history teacher with Cj's exam in his hand. "Well congratulations are in order for you Mr. Barton." He began to say. "You pass I will see you at the graduation ceremony in a week." He finish saying. Cj jumped up and down in happiness. He ran all the way home and pressed the button for the elevator. He couldn't wait to tell everyone that he was graduating with his family. The elevator dinged. Alana was waiting for Cj, his parents weren't here for his birthday nor for the results of his exam. She was waiting for nervously. She than heard the elevator dinged. Alana looked up to Cj walking out of it. "Baby?" Alana said with some hope in her voice. "Alana, I tried so hard…" He began to say, "But…" She said, trying not to cry looking at Cj. "But nothing, Im graduating with you my love." He said smiling wide as he could. She jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She presser lips to his lips. :we are going to celebrate tonight my love." She whispered in his ears. "I should pass my exams more often." He whispered back in her ear.

Kyleigh was with her dad in the gym. She was working out til the Stark Tower's phone started to ring. "Hello…" Bruce banner said into the phone. Kyleigh continued her workout til she noticed her father's face. It looked like he was in shock. Bruce hung up the phone, "Jarvis, can you notify the stark family members that young Tyler was in a car accident?" He said watching his daughter's face. "Right away sir." The a.i. said. She gasped nearly collapsing on the floor, tears were forming in her eyes. "Ky, sweetie, do you want to go and see Ty?" He said. Kyleigh just nodded.

I ran to the elevator. I pressed the button more times than I could count. All that kept running in my mind was I needed to see Tyler. As soon as the elevator dinged, I saw Aunt Pepper, Uncle Tony, Tj, Nicole and Damon. I walked in and when the elevator door shut I fell to my knees and broke down and sobbed. Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony helped me up and held me let me cry, "He cant be hurt Aunt Pepper, he needs to survive, I need him here with me" I sobbed. "I know sweetie, we will do everything we can to make sure Tyler comes home to you and our family." Aunt Pepper said. Uncle Tony helped me and Nicole calm down a bit. Tj was beyond mad, "Im going to kill the guy you put my brother in the hospital." He said angrily. "Dude its not worth it, we just need to get Tyler better and let the justice system handle it." Damon said. "I just want Tyler better and in my arms." I sighed trying not to sob. The elevator dinged and it opened. Happy was there with the car. We piled in the car and Happy sped to the hospital. Once we arrived at the hospital, I was the first one out of the car. I ran to the reception area, "Tyler Stark" I said to the nurse. "Your relationship to the patient ma'am" The nurse said. "She is his girlfriend" My aunt Pepper said. "We are the starks, here to see my son." My uncle Tony said. "I will let you all see him but he has been asking to see a Kyleigh for right now." The nurse said. "That's me" I said trying not to cry. "I can only take back two at a time." The nurse said. "I will go with Kyleigh" my aunt Pepper said. They all nodded. "Room 316" the nurse said and I took off running. 310…312…314…I came to a dead stop in front of his room.

"Kyleigh…" I heard him whisper. I slowly walked into his room and I tried so hard to hold back my tears. He had cuts all over his face and his arm was in a sling and he was hooked up to a lot of machine. I went to his left side of his bed and I took his hand into mine. "Im here baby Im right here" I whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes slowly, "Im so sorry my love please don't be mad at me." He said. I was trying really hard not cry. "I could never be mad at you my love, what are you sorry for?" I whispered. "For not showing up for our anniversary date, I was trying to get you a gift and…" He winched trying to grab his side. "Baby its fine, please try not to move babyboy" I whispered. He nodded and moved over just a little. I layed down beside him and he wrapped his good arm around me and held me close. I saw a small ring box on his dinner table. I gasped. He whispered "Shhh…I still need to talk it over with our parents.", "Ty your mom is here." I whispered. We saw her talking to his doctor. She walked in, "hey you are awake." She said. "Mom im super sorry about your car I really am." He said worried. She came and tussel his hair lightly, "Don't worry about it, Your father and I will talk about it, Right now you need to get better." She said then Uncle Tony appeared. "He will because he is going to become like his father." He said. "What do you mean Tony?" My aunt said. "Im going to implant a mini arc reactor in him." He said. My aunt and I broke to a silent sob. My uncle comfort my aunt and Ty comfort me.

Ugh I hate the fact that my little brother is in the hospital and I cant do anything about it. I saw my mom and dad come out and mom looked awful. I ran up and hugged my mom. "I will make everything better mom I promise you I will." I told her. She hugged me, "Right now he needs his rest Tj, but I need you and your siblings to go back home and rest." She told me. "I will get them home and come back right away." I told my mom. She smile slightly, "Son, I want you to stay home I will be operating on tyler in about 30 minutes and I need you to send over somethings with Happy" My dad told me. I nodded and I walked back to my siblings, Nicole was crying silently and Damon was holding her. "Guys, mom and dad want us to go home and chill." I said. "why tj?" Nicole said. "Cause dad needs things and we cant do anything at this point til Ty gets home." I said. They nodded and all three of us walked to Happy. Me and my siblings entered the car. "to the tower Happy please." I said. He nodded and we headed back to the tower. I kept thinking about Tyler, til I heard a loud clap of thunder. I forgot that my lovely fiancé returned home tonight. When the car came to a stop Nicole and I bolted to the elevator. Damon also bolted with us to catch the elevator.

We all entered the elevator. Nicole pressed to the button to the top floor. When the elevator finally dinged and opened, her back was facing my but she was dressed in an Asgardian dress that hugged her beautiful curves. Nick ran toward Nicole and she began to cry in his arms. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped and turned around, I saw her eyes were red and tears were streaming down. "What's wrong babygirl?" I asked. "I am so sorry my love" she said as she hugged me. "Don't be my love, Im just happy to have you in my arms" I whispered in her ears. She was still crying. "My love why are you still crying?" I asked her. "I just thought it was you that was in the hospital." She cried softly and whispered. "Oh my love, Im fine I swear" I said. I pressed my lips against hers. "Now let's go celebrate your birthday baby" I told her in ear.

I couldn't stop laughing, seeing Katrina trying to do Archery. "Babe like this," I said smirking. I grabbed both her hands and then I helped her aim for the target this time. I kissed her cheek, we both let go of the arrow making it hit the bullseye, "you are evil." She said. "Babe, can we cuddle tonight?" she asked. "Of course, my love, meet me in my room." I said. I kissed her and then I went take a shower. Mom and Dad were away on business or something. Which in this case, sucked really bad cause it was my birthday but since they are coming home on Saturday to celebrate me and my siblings birthday. But that's also my cousins birthday to so we are celebrating together. Del gave Anastasia a promise ring for her birthday, Alyssa was sick so Cameron is taking care of her. Cj was out with Alana. I sighed, Katrina has been making this birthday the best that she can. I showered than went to my family's floor. Del and Ana passed out on the living room. Alyssa and Cam are also asleep in her room.

I walked down the call, "Happy Birthday Bro" I heard Cj said handing me a gift. "Dude man you shouldn't have." I said shyly. "I didn't bro, mom and dad all got us gifts, and said they are definetly here on Saturday to celebrate." He said laughing. "so what did they get you?" I asked. "I got a mac book pro, Anastasia got a diamond bracelet she wanted, Alyssa will get hers on Saturday." I opened my gift and it was the ipod 5 and it was blue. "Dude that's awesome." Cj said. "Thanks, kat probably waiting for me." I said. I walked to my room, I took a deep breath and let it out. I opened the door and there was canfle everywhere. "what is this?" I said. "I wanted to please you baby." She said, coming out in a silk navy dress. She walked all sexy like towards me. "Baby I can wait, you don't have to…" I wanted to finish, but I couldn't. She kissed my lips then my neck. She slowly closed the door. We made love all night long.


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

Chapter 5 part1

Kyleigh's POV

I started to slowly wake up, when I realized that I wasn't in my bed with Tyler. I was in Tyler's hospital bed without him. I started to freak out, I began to think the worst. I went to the nurse's desk, "Excuse me" I said. "Yes ma'am." the nurse said. "Where is Tyler Stark?" I nurse pointed down the hall and I saw uncle Tony pushing Tyler on a strecher. "Oh you're awake, Kyleigh" Uncle Tony said. "Is he ok?" I asked worriedly. Tyler was sleeping peacefully. "Yeah, he will be a whole lot better now" Uncle Tony said. "Come on Kyleigh, he needs his rest and we have a party to get to." he said. I nodded my head. I didnt want to go but Uncle Tony was right, he needed his rest. Being away from Tyler, it hurt so much.

Nick and Nicole's POV

I just gotten out of the shower. I ssw my suit for tonight, I didn't want to celebrate my birthday wih a big bash, but my lovely girl did. I was almost finish getting dressed, when my father came in. "Young NicolasThorson, my first born, look at thy" my father said. "Evening father, what brings you to my room?" I asked. "Well I was abit concerned my boy." he said. I looked at him confused. "You seemed sad." he said. "Oh I am not sad father, just not in the mood to party is all." I told him, "Plus I haven't seen Nicole all day." I said with saddness in my voice. "Lady Nicole has been with your mother in our room all night preparing for your grand surprise." my father said. I look at him super confused, "Come on finish getting dressed and lets go to the festival." my father said. I grabbed my jacket and followed my father out of my room. He wasnt really paying attention so I turned around and went to my parents room, I open the door and my mother gasped. I put my finger onnmy lips and mouthed "please dont say anything." my mom simply nodded and came over, she kissed my cheek and left.

I was sitting on the edge of my parents bed, "I am almost done with my make up Auntie Jane" she said. "Auntie Jane, what do you think?" I said, "You look absolutely gorgeous my love" he said. I looked up and saw Nick standing by the bed, looking at me like I was fragile or like I was something out of his dreams. I shut the door quickly, "It was suppose to be a surprise Nicolas!" I yelled from the bathroom trying not to cry. Nick started to knock on the bathroom door, "Baby, I am truly sorry, please dont cry, dont ruin your makeup." I got up and open the door, "Baby, I am truly deeply sorry" he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist. I ran my fingers through his hair, "It's alright babyboy," I told him, "Please forgive me" he asked. I nodded, "Now get up or you will ruin your suit." I told him.

Tj's POV

I had just arrived on the roof, and there she was. She was more gorgeous than ever before. She was talking to her friends. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arks around her waiste. She jumped in my arms. "Hey love," I said. "Oh baby, you scared me." she said. "Adonia, you never told me you were dating let aolne getting married to baby Anthony Stark." one of her friends said. I kissed her cheek, "Enjoy your party baby." I told her. She looked at me with worry all over her face, "Baby, are you ok?" she asked. I nodded, "I am going to go on a conference call with my father" I told her. She looked sad, "Oh." I whispered in her ear, "Meet me after cake babygirl." I, than walked off, she ran to me. "Please stay baby, we are suppose to be annoucing our engagement." she said. "I wish my love but I have to take this conference call." I told her., she looked very sad. "Baby, I promised I will make it quick." I said. She nodded, thats when I saw my dad on the phone. He came up to me, "Son, I need you to stay here and keep an eye on everyone." he told me. He ran into the building with all the fathers right behind him. "Stay here love." I told Adonia. I ran after them, "what's going on dad?" I asked. "I need you here and watch over everyone." my father told me. "Young Stark, please protect Adonia." Uncle Thor asked me. "Til my last breath." I said with pride. I return to the party and started to look for Adonia. When I found her, shenwas standing on the balcony, "I thoght you had a business meeting." she said with such anger in her voice. "My business meeting was with Vera Wang to get you, your dream wedding dress." I told her, she gasped with the biggest smile on her face. I nodded only smiling a little. All of a sudden, "I am Loki, I have return with revenge on the Avengers." a man on the screen said. "Adonia, that's Uncle Loki," Nick said.


End file.
